


High Friendship

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Abuse, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: Pokemon crossover with SWTOR.  The Princess of Zakuul is given a new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the time of the "Betrayed" trailer for Knights of the Eternal Throne. Therefore, there are some spoilers for that and the previous expansion, Knights of the Fallen Empire.
> 
> While this chapter is safe, the next installment(s) will likely contain nightmare fuel like the trailer.
> 
> I am bad at guessing ages, but since I believe Vaylin was about 10 when she was sent to Nathema, she is probably 8 here, making Arcann and Thexan ~10.

"Vaylin, I have something for you."

The Princess of Zakuul looked up from her toys at her mother.  Her eyes widened when she saw the small, fluffy brown critter in Senya's arms. 

"It's an Eevee!"

"Just like the ones Thexan and Arcann have," Senya replied with a smile.  

"Thank you so much, Mother."  Vaylin gently took the animal into her arms.  "We're going to be good friends, Eevee."

The creature seemed to smile and purr at her, snuggling with her. 

 

\----

 

Thexan stroked the fur of his sister's Eevee.  "What are you going to evolve her into, Vaylin?"

"We could get her a Thunder Stone," Arcann piped up, "so we could have a set like the brothers in the cartoon."

Vaylin pondered his suggestion.  Jolteon was adorable and practical: it could knock out Thexan's Vaporeon as well the swarms of Pidgey that flooded the Endless Swamp.  But she wasn't sure if that was want she wanted. 

"Maybe I want to wait and see."

In the mean time, Vaylin spoiled her new friend, giving her the best Zakuulan royalty could offer her. 

 

\----

 

"Eevee?"  Vaylin and her friend were lost in the Endless Swamp.  "Can you see well?"

Eevee made a worried noise, her own eyes straining as well.  

"I sense something watching us...I don't like it, and it's dark now."  Vaylin and her brothers had snuck off from the Palace of the Eternal Dragon to explore the rest of their planet.  The Princess had gotten lost while looking for wood for a campfire. 

They heard a rustling noise and saw a group of small avian figures.  "It's probably just some Pidgey," Vaylin tried to assure Eevee. 

It was Spearow.  And they weren't in a good mood.

Vaylin and Eevee started to retrace their steps, and several Spearow swooped down, cawing and clawing.  The girl shrieked, using the Force to push them away.  That only made it worse.  Eevee used Tackle, but one started pecking at her ears. 

"Eevee, stay back," Vaylin cried, "I can defend us.  I'm the Princess of Zakuul!"  She stood in front of the animal and boldly threw several of the furious birds back with the Force.  "You think you're so tough?  I'm tougher, birds!"

Eevee was amazed at her master's strength, but she couldn't let herself just stand there and watch Vaylin get attacked by some lowlife birds.  She was determined to protect the girl that had showered her with love. 

The animal started to glow, and her shape grew a few inches in height.  Vaylin watched in awe as her friend's fur turned from fluffy brown to smooth black with yellow rings.  She pulled out her Pokedex. 

"Umbreon," the device recited, "the Moonlight Pokemon.  When exposed to moonlight, the rings on its fur will glow."  And sure enough, Umbreon's gold rings glowed brightly. 

The small creature glanced at Vaylin with a small smile before charging the Spearow, causing the Princess to yelp in panic.  But a Tackle, Feint Attack, and Foul Play later, and the nasty birds were high tailing it out of the swamp. 

Umbreon returned to her master's side, leaping into her arms.  Vaylin beamed at her, stroking her black and gold fur.  "You saved me, Umbreon," she whispered as they headed back to camp, "you're the best. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylin is taken to Nathema, and Umbreon is separated from her master. Later, the Outlander frees Umbreon as she tries to make peace with her enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've played KOTET, and seen the Betrayed trailer, you know what's coming. But I'll go ahead and say it: there will be implications of child abuse, animal abuse, brainwashing, torture.
> 
> D'leah is my Jedi Knight Outlander on the Ebon Hawk server.
> 
> This is already an AU, but I'm mentioning that D'leah refused to use Vaylin's trigger phrase as she views it as disgusting. I should mention that the Jedi Knight was, at one point, under Vitiate's control, at the end of Chapter Two of their class story.

_Master?_

Umbreon had spent all day looking for her master.  Last she saw, Senya had led Vaylin to the arena where Arcann and Thexan honed their own lightsaber skills.  But that had been hours ago, and the creature couldn't find the Princess anywhere.

_Did Master run off somewhere without me?_

She got a sudden sinking feeling, as a large shadow loomed over her.  She looked up to find Vaylin's father, Valkorion, scowling down at her.  He sneered before grabbing her by the scruff of her neck.  She yelped and bit his hand, but it only enraged the Eternal Emperor.  He pulled her close to his face and hissed, "I will teach my daughter to never defy me, and you will not stand in my way, beast."

 

\-----

 

_3630 BBY, Nathema_

 

"It would have shown the galaxy you have power over her," Lana Beniko, a blonde woman with Force burnt eyes, insisted, stroking the head of her Ninetales.

D'leah Cheva, a redheaded Miraluka, frowned as she watched Theron Shan, a tan human with cybernetics, land the shuttle on the dead world.  "I know what it's like to be controlled.  I still have the nightmares, the flashbacks.  I will not stoop to Valkorion's level and use Vaylin's trigger phrase."

"But at what cost will you not listen to me?" the ghost of the former Emperor whispered to her.  Lucario sensed his presence and growled.

"Don't worry, Lucario," D'leah reassured her friend, "he'll be gone soon enough."

The two women and their Pokemon stepped out to Nathema, forcing themselves to move on.  Theron stayed behind to guard the shuttle.  Nathema was completely dead to the Force, and nothing there was alive.  It was bad enough for a powerful Sith lord like Lana, but for the Jedi Battlemaster, D'leah, it was worse.  Her race depended on the Force to see, so she trusted Lucario, Lana, and Ninetales to literally guide her through the planet.

There was a single large building on Nathema.  This was where the Emperor said Vaylin was going to free herself from his control.  D'leah thought the Empress had every right to be free, but others felt differently.  If nothing else, she wanted to understand Vaylin, and see why she was so full of hate and anger, even more than her brother had been.

The party explored the sanitarium, a dark place full of twisted creatures and dirty old laboratory equipment.  There were datapads describing what the scummy "scientists" had done to Vaylin: torture, forcing her to watch experiments, to watch animals kill other prisoners.  It gave the Jedi flashbacks to her own time aboard the Emperor's fortress near Dromund Kaas, but this was still much worse than that.

Deeper in the sanitarium, something grabbed Lucario's attention: a Luxury Ball in a stasis chamber.  He dragged his master to it.  D'leah hesitated, but steeled herself, drew her lightsaber, and broke the chamber.  The ball landed with a soft plop on the pillow inside it.

The women exchanged looks.  "Well, we'll never know what's inside if we don't look," Lana quipped.

D'leah cautiously opened the ball, and light sprung forth from it.  From the light came a small, black and gold creature.  The Jedi's jaw dropped open as she pulled out her Pokedex.  "Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon," the device explained, "and an evolved form of Eevee.  When an Eevee has a close relationship with its trainer and is exposed to moonlight, it will evolve into Umbreon."

"Close relationship?  You can't possibly belong to Valkorion," D'leah mused.  The animal threw her an insulted look, and spoke in her tongue to Lucario.  The Aura Pokemon turned to his master in shock, pointing to Umbreon's rings.

"She's...she must be Vaylin's then."  The Jedi squatted down next to Umbreon.  The Eeveelution's fur looked dry, and wasn't nearly as smooth and shiny as it should have been.  "Valkorion must have starved you and kept you away from Vaylin to break both of your spirits."

While they were exploring the facility, the Empress had arrived to work on freeing her mind from her twisted father.  But the moment she stepped on Nathema's surface, she sensed the presence of her old friend.  Her heart stopped, and she let out a small gasp.  "Umbreon?  But you're supposed to..."  She straightened up, barked at her Horizon Guard to stay put, and flew past the Anomid scientists into the sanitarium.  She let her feet carry her, hurrying towards her friend's presence.  D'leah sensed Vaylin as well, and with help, managed to meet the Empress deep in the building.

"You...what are you..." Vaylin's eyes widened at the black and gold animal in the Jedi's arms.  "Umbreon...how did you...is this some sick joke Father put you up to?"

"No," D'leah assured her, "we found your friend in a Luxury Ball in a stasis chamber.  We think your father was hurting her.  Is this why you came to Nathema?"

"No, Valkorion told me she had died attacking him..."  Vaylin fell to her knees, tears started to build up in her eyes.  "Umbreon...my father lied to both of us...it's been so long...I..."

Umbreon lept from D'leah's arms and snuggled up to her master.  The Miraluka grinned at the sweet reunion.  She couldn't imagine being separated from Lucario any longer than she had been while in carbonite, but to be lied to and told your best friend had died?  No wonder the Empress was crying.

Vaylin looked up at the Alliance Commander.  "I'm grateful, but I don't understand.  I'm your enemy.  Why would you help me like this?"

"To show I'm not your father's puppet.  I refused to use your key phrase, and we had a fair fight.  I've brought your friend back to you.  What more proof do you need that I don't hate you, and want to help you?"

"You've proven yourself, I guess."

"What's more important, defeating me and getting revenge on your mother and your brother, or defying your father and showing that you're stronger than he is?"

"After this, I just want Valkorion dead."

"We should work together, Vaylin.  Your father won't escape justice any longer."

Vaylin looked at Umbreon and nodded.  "His time is up."


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'leah finally confronts Valkorion in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on Yveltal, and it gave me an idea: what if the guy who obsessed over immortality found him? Thus, this happens.

The worst part about being Miraluka isn't that they don't see a being's features.  It's that they can see their suffering.

D'leah had no idea what Yveltal was supposed to look like, but the beast gave off a feeling of pain, of despair.  It reminded her of Vaylin and her Umbreon.  "This is cruel, Vitiate, even for you."

"Only one beast could protect me after your little display of power on Dromund Kaas," Valkorion sneered.  "Its power is mine."

"Let it go, Father," Arcann pleaded, his Flareon pacing around him.  The Flame Pokemon studied the giant bird.  It had no direct weakness to fire, but one move would weaken it, perhaps too much...

"Yveltal."  Vaylin approached it with an outstretched hand.  "I know what you're feeling.  I've been caged and abused by Father, too.  You can leave, and you'll be remembered as a hero, not as a slave."

The Destruction Pokemon seemed to meditate on her words.  It looked to the Outlander's Lucario, and felt his devotion to his master.  Umbreon and Flareon were tied to their own masters in a similar way.  Valkorion never gave it anything, only pain and suffering.  It decided enough was enough.

It rose, catching the former Immortal Emperor off guard.  It flew up, then down, making a beeline towards Valkorion.  It summoned its Oblivion Wing, and it weakened Valkorion until he could barely move.

Vaylin smirked.  "Have you learned your lesson, Father?"

"Impossible," Valkorion screamed, "I...I am immortal!"

"No, you're very mortal," D'leah quipped, "you just don't realize it yet."

Senya approached the man who had manipulated her, her beloved Espeon by her side.  "You have turned your back on this family for the last time."  She drew her lightsaber, and swung it across his back.  His life began to fade.

D'leah stared him down.  "You will never hurt another being ever again."  With that, she impaled him with her own lightsaber.  His screams filled her head, and there was a flash of light.

Valkorion was gone.

They were back in the throne room when she woke up.  Her head felt 50 pounds lighter.  It was glorious.

She sensed Yveltal had a similar feeling of freedom.  Lucario helped her up, and they approached it together.  "You're free, you know," she encouraged Yveltal.  "You can do whatever you want now."

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" Vaylin chimed in, hugging Umbreon.

Yveltal seemed to smile at them, and bowed its head respectfully before flying away.  It was going to rest for a long time.

The former Empress cuddled her best friend.  "Umbreon, have you been on Nathema ever since I was released from that hellhole?  Zakuul has changed so much.  And we need to show you around Odessen as well!"

"Everything in due time," D'leah agreed.  "But right now, I need to sleep."


End file.
